Star Trek: Nightmare From the Delta Quadrant
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: While traveling through an unknown part of the galaxy, Spock begins to act strange and gradually grows worse and does evil tasks such as possess people to be his slaves, manipulate machines, and plans on killing Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty. They discover an evil spirit living inside him and must find a way to get rid of it before they're in danger. (with Baby Julia McCoy)
1. Chapter 1

Captain James T. Kirk was walking down the halls casually on the USS Enterprise. Christmas music was playing over the PA, since Christmas was only two days away. He headed towards his best friend's, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, quarters. He entered to find Dr. McCoy hovering over a crib and smiling down at his newborn daughter, Julia McCoy. It took a few seconds, before Dr. McCoy noticed him, but eventually looked up and smiled.

"Hey yah, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

"Good day, Bones; how's fatherhood treating you?" Captain Kirk questioned, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy looked down in the crib and smiled.

"Just fine, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, beaming.

Julia was fast asleep and looked like she was in a world of peace and tranquility.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"Bones, can I speak with you for a minute?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Sure, Jim; what's up," Dr. McCoy replied. He walked with Captain Kirk to another section of his quarters, but not far from where Julia was. Dr. McCoy put his arms behind him and grabbed both of his hands.

"Bones…have you seen Spock, lately?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Not since my release from Sickbay, why?" Dr. McCoy answered.

"He's acting a bit…well…strange."

"Strange in what way,"

"Well…you see…Spock's been…a bit moody."

"A bit moody; Jim, you can't be serious. Spock's a Vulcan; they can't express feelings of moodiness." Dr. McCoy was chuckling softly. It still hurt him to laugh from having Julia, and probably would for at least another good two months.

"Bones, would I lie to you?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No, Jim, it's just, as Spock would say, it's illogical for a Vulcan to express such feelings." Dr. McCoy answered.

Knowing the new father wouldn't leave without his newborn daughter, Captain Kirk walked over to the communicator attached to the wall and pushed a button.

"Scotty, send Mr. Spock down to Dr. McCoy's quarters. I'd like to speak with him." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain; Scott out," Scotty responded.

Captain Kirk ended the call and walked back over to Dr. McCoy.

"Jim, what is all this," Dr. McCoy questioned, concerned.

"I need to prove to you that something's going on with Spock. I need to know whether or not I should get Dr. M'Benga involved and examine him for something psychologically wrong with him." Captain Kirk responded, sharply, but worried.

Dr. McCoy looked at Captain Kirk, his eyes filled with worry.

"Jim, you're not kidding…are you." Dr. McCoy gasped.

"No, I'm not, Bones…though I wish I were." Captain Kirk answered.

"Jim, even if what you say is true, I can't give you my advice unless I get a good look of Spock in person."

"Which is why I exactly…" Captain Kirk was interrupted, when Dr. McCoy's quarter doors opened and in came walking Spock. His eyes seemed slightly off, yet Dr. McCoy couldn't tell what about them seemed peculiar. Spock seemed slightly agitated with something, and his skin looked slightly pale for his usual look.

"You wished to speak with me, Captain." Spock answered, sounding like his normal self.

"Spock, are you alright," Dr. McCoy asked, worried.

"I can assure you, Doctor, I am more than functioning." Spock answered, slightly irritated.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow, not exactly buying it.

"Spock, how many fingers am I holding up?" Dr. McCoy questioned, holding up two fingers.

Spock glared at him, coldly.

"I can count fine, Doctor. You have up exactly two fingers on your right and dominant hand." Spock answered, semi harshly.

Dr. McCoy lowered his hand and continued to observe Spock. Something did seem to be slightly off, but Dr. McCoy couldn't quite pick up what it was that was doing it. His tone of voice seemed to be fine, besides for the sometimes harshness of it, his skin color was slightly off, but it could've been from the lighting; same went for his eyes that seemed to be dazed over.

"Spock, how are those files and science reports coming along for Starfleet Command?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I was working on them, when I was called in here, Captain." Spock hissed back.

Captain Kirk looked stunned at Spock for a moment. He couldn't tell whether it were from the lighting in Dr. McCoy's room or his actual complexion, but Spock seemed to look half possessed, like Dracula in the old 1930s' film. Captain Kirk glanced slightly over at Dr. McCoy, whom also seemed to be making an analysis of Spock's strange behavior, trying to fit pieces to the puzzle one by one. Of course, he couldn't complete the picture without all the pieces.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Spock? Been getting enough sleep, recently?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"I said I was fine, Doctor!" Spock snarled.

Dr. McCoy jumped back slightly and gave Spock his usual glare.

Spock continued to give Dr. McCoy a death glare then snapped his head back towards Captain Kirk.

"I wish to leave now, Captain…unless you wish to ask me anymore questions." Spock hissed.

Captain Kirk shook his head, stunned from what he had just witnessed. Spock had _never _snapped at anyone; it wasn't part of his Vulcan blood to do so. Spock was always very reserved, when it came to his emotions, and if he were to get angry, it was never with him, Dr. McCoy, or Scotty.

"No, Spock…you may leave, if you wish." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

Spock looked at Captain Kirk coldly, then at Dr. McCoy, then stomped off about to exit, when Julia began to cry.

"And would you make that cursed thing shut up?!" Spock snarled, and left without another word.

Dr. McCoy tried walking fast to Julia, when Captain Kirk gently stopped him and ran to get Julia for his recovering friend. Captain Kirk leaned over the crib and gently grabbed a hold of Julia in his arms, walked quickly back over to Dr. McCoy, and handed him his newborn daughter. Dr. McCoy held Julia close to him and hushed her, rocking her gently from side to side, when she stopped and fell back to sleep. He then looked up at Captain Kirk, who was obviously worried about Spock.

"Bones…" Captain Kirk began.

Dr. McCoy nodded; he knew exactly what he was going to ask of him.

"Get Spock checked out as soon as possible, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

"Bones…what do you think's wrong with him?" Captain Kirk asked, worried.

"I don't know, Jim; I can't say I ever studied such a disease that Vulcans are susceptible to."

"Do you think it's life threatening?"

"I'm sorry, Jim…I just don't know, with this scenario. I've never heard of such diseases Vulcans suffer from that include the symptoms Spock is showing. Atticus would know, however; I'm sure he'll be able to answer your questions."

Captain Kirk nodded and approached Dr. McCoy's doors to leave his quarters, when Dr. McCoy stopped him.

"Jim," Dr. McCoy spoke. Captain Kirk slowly turned around, filled with worry and anxiety for his First Officer. "No matter what, Jim, Spock's gonna be alright…you gotta good doctor as temporary CMO." Dr. McCoy managed to give a small smile to give encouragement for his best friend.

Captain Kirk nodded and sulked out of the room, with questions unanswered…and knowing what he had to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk said goodnight to Dr. McCoy and made his way over to Sickbay, where Dr. M'Benga was alternating Dr. McCoy's shifts with Nurse Chapel. Dr. M'Benga would not start as Dr. McCoy's step in, until after Christmas vacation had started. For the moment, Nurse Chapel was the one on duty; Dr. M'Benga was working quietly in his office with the doors open.

Captain Kirk knocked softly on Dr. M'Benga's doors. He didn't wish to disturb him, if he was too terribly busy. Dr. M'Benga looked up and nodded.

"Good evening, Captain," Dr. M'Benga spoke, smiling.

"You got a minute," Captain Kirk asked, weary.

"Please, have a seat," Dr. M'Benga answered, willingly.

Captain Kirk sat down in the chair across from Dr. M'Benga's desk.

"What's up," Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"It's Spock," Captain Kirk began.

"What about Spock,"

"He's been acting…very…strange, lately."

"Strange as in how,"

"He's been very moody and seemed to look half dead in a way. Another thing, he's become less social than for liking."

"Could be a simple Vulcan bug, but I'll give him a thorough examination."

"Thank you, Dr. M'Benga,"

Dr. M'Benga nodded and dismissed Captain Kirk.

Captain Kirk reported to duty early the next morning. He was greeted by a cheery Scotty. He assumed it was because Christmas was so near, and they would all get a day off to spend it with their friends on the ship.

"Morning, Captain," Scotty spoke, with a smile.

"Morning, Scotty; have you heard anything from Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Not recently, why, sir?"

"Oh…nothing in particular."

The turbo lift doors opened, and Spock entered onto the Bridge without a word. He had the same glassed over look in his eyes as he had the night before, and his skin was, in fact, more pale for its usual color. He sat down at his station quietly and began working.

Captain Kirk and Scotty stared at Spock then back at each other.

"Scotty…is Spock acting strange to you, or is it just me?" Captain Kirk whispered. He worried of Spock hearing him, considering his recent behavior.

"He does seem a little disconnected, but besides that, I don't see anything wrong." Scotty answered, softly.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Just watch for a minute, Scotty." Captain Kirk softly, answered.

"Aye, sir," Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk walked over to Spock and lightly tapped the Vulcan on his shoulder. Spock turned around to Captain Kirk, who was forcing a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Spock; how are we, today?" Captain Kirk asked, sounding as if nothing were wrong.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, Captain," Spock answered, somewhat aggravated with Captain Kirk's presence. Without another word, he turned around in his chair and continued work.

"Mr. Spock, when you go on your break, today, I would like you to report to Sickbay for a physical exam." Captain Kirk ordered.

"I'm very busy, Captain," Spock answered, annoyed.

"Spock," Spock cut Captain Kirk off.

"Listen, I said I was busy and that I have work that needs my attention. If you excuse me, I'm off to my quarters for some privacy." Spock answered, harshly.

Spock wandered off to the turbo lift and left the Bridge.

Captain Kirk, shocked, slowly turned back to Scotty.

"He is acting a little weird; Mr. Spock never loses it like that, Captain." Scotty stated.

"So…what's wrong with him?" Captain Kirk asked, still worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock wandered through the halls; he seemed lost and disoriented. Mr. Riley appeared from the other hall, as he was making his way to the Bridge for his shift.

"Ah, Mr. Spock, good day to you." Riley answered.

Spock simply looked at him with his glazed over eyes.

Riley looked at him, growing concerned.

"Mr. Spock…are you alright?" Riley questioned.

Spock continued glaring at Riley straight in the eyes. After a few seconds, Riley was consumed by Spock's eyes for some unknown reason. After what was about a minute, Riley nodded to Spock. Spock walked off with Riley following him, both of them not saying another word to each other.

In Sickbay…

Captain Kirk and Scotty had requested the immediate attention of Dr. M'Benga to explain Spock's recent behavior that took place this morning on the Bridge.

"He just stomped off from his duties?" Dr. M'Benga questioned, surprised.

Captain Kirk and Scotty both nodded.

"That doesn't sound like Mr. Spock at all." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"And he refuses to listen to any of my commands, especially the one regarding his physical exam by you." Captain Kirk answered.

"Perhaps I could sneak a drug into a piece of food or a drink he'll have later tonight." Dr. M'Benga replied.

"Do you think it'll work?" Scotty questioned.

"It depends,"

"Depends on what," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Whether I can get it passed Spock or not; he's a Vulcan, after all. He's capable of sensing things that are not particularly correct." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"What do yah suppose we do, if it doesn't work, Doctor?" Scotty questioned.

"Be cautious; at this rate, anything could be ailing Mr. Spock, but I won't know what, unless he's examined." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"And if it does work," Captain Kirk replied.

"Then I will start immediately treating him for whatever it is he's ailing from." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Captain, I think it'd be wise, if we stayed with Dr. McCoy, while Mr. Spock is so unstable." Scotty stated.

"Good thinking, Scotty; Dr. M'Benga, report to us the moment you know anything." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. M'Benga nodded.

"Understood, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga answered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty nodded and exited out of Sickbay and went to Dr. McCoy's quarters to keep an eye on things and make sure Spock wasn't an immediate threat.

In Dr. McCoy's quarters…

Dr. McCoy was rocking Julia gently in his rocking chair, as she slept peacefully in her father's arms.

"You're such a good girl, you know that?" Dr. McCoy softly cooed.

Julia grunted a little, turned her head a little towards Dr. McCoy's chest, and fell back to sleep. Dr. McCoy couldn't help but chuckle and kissed Julia's little head, then continued rocking her gently. A buzz came from the outside of Dr. McCoy's doors and entered Captain Kirk and Scotty looking worn and weary.

"Jim, Scotty, what's going on," Dr. McCoy asked, concerned.

"It's Spock, Bones," Captain Kirk answered.

"What about Spock,"

"His behavior is growing increasingly worse than before."

"Have you notified Dr. M'Benga?"

"Yes; he plans on sneaking a drug to knock Spock out in some food he plans on eating, later."

"Sneaking a drug into his food; did you tell Spock to report to Sickbay?"

"I tried…he refused my order and stomped off the Bridge."

Dr. McCoy sat there gaping at his captain.

"That doesn't sound like Spock," Dr. McCoy answered.

"I don't know what's going on with him, Bones. I'm beginning to grow worried." Captain Kirk stated.

"It's never a good thing, when something's wrong with Mr. Spock." Scotty stated.

"Scotty's right; Spock's basically the brain of this ship. Without him, the ship simply can't function properly, let alone at all, Jim." Dr. McCoy added.

"I know, Bones…which is why I hope this issue is resolved at once." Captain Kirk answered.

"Dr. McCoy, yah know of any illness that could be causing Mr. Spock to act in such a way?" Scotty questioned the old, country doctor.

"I don't Scotty; I'd have to give Spock a thorough examination to determine such matters." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Well, to inform you, Mr. Scott and I will be staying in her with you, until we figure out what's wrong with Spock." Captain Kirk answered.

"Why is that, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"The idea of having you in here all by yourself concerns me…especially when Spock is acting so strangely. God only knows how mentally in tact he is currently."

Dr. McCoy nodded.

"Understood, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk gazed at Dr. McCoy's door and sighed.

"Spock," Captain Kirk muttered.

Somewhere on the Bridge…

Spock was walking on a deck with Riley and Lt. Kyle following behind him. Spock walked over and approached Giotto. Giotto looked up from his work and smiled.

"Good day, Mr. Spock; how are we feeling, today?" Giotto asked, friendly.

Spock glared coldly at Giotto. Giotto gazed deeply into Spock's eyes and was soon enough following Spock around mindlessly, as Riley and Kyle were as before.


	4. Chapter 4

Scotty was on Dr. McCoy's computer, researching the part of the galaxy that the ship had crossed into coordinates with. Captain Kirk was casually talking with Dr. McCoy, who was holding Julia in his arms. She was wrapped in a light blue, cotton blanket with pink stripes on the side. She was wearing a white nightgown with a pink ribbon at the collar on some lace and a Starfleet insignia on the top left corner in pink thread with a rattle as a picture.

"Jim, you'll make yourself sick, if you keep worrying about Spock." Dr. McCoy spoke, softly.

"I'm sorry, Bones…it's just…I've never seen Spock act like this, before." Captain Kirk answered.

"Sure you have; he acted similar, when he was going through _pon farr_." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Something's different with this, Bones; Spock's skin has gone completely pale, and his eyes look as if he's being controlled by someone completely else."

"I don't know what to tell you, Jim…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bones,"

"It doesn't mean I don't wish to help in any sort of way."

"Protect that sweet little lady you got there; that'll help me."

Dr. McCoy smiled and looked down at Julia, as he was gently swaying her side to side.

Captain Kirk looked over at Scotty, who was intently researching. After a few moments, Captain Kirk looked back at Dr. McCoy.

"What's Scotty so engaged in reading about?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Don't know," Dr. McCoy answered.

Scotty continued reading information, when he found something worth paying attention to.

"Captain, McCoy, come look at this, lads!" Scotty cried.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy, holding Julia, walked over to Scotty.

"What is it, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Look at what I found, sir." Scotty replied.

"What's it say, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Scotty, read it out loud to us." Captain Kirk commanded, friendly.

"It says here that these parts of the Delta Quadrant withhold an evil spirit of some sort. Based off of ancient legends told to children on the near by planets in the Sepherina Galaxy, this evil spirit consumes the body of a living human being and slowly begins the process of taking over their mind and abilities to make decisions. The person will then hypnotize several people to become its minions and eventually try to kill those that come in the way of succeeding the current leader of power." Scotty read.

"You don't think Spock's been consumed by some evil spirit, do you, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"It's a possibility, Bones; his behavior does appear to be…illogical, as Spock would say." Captain Kirk answered.

"But Captain, the source says it's just a folk tale told to small children in the Sepherina Galaxy." Scotty stated.

"Yes, Scotty, but something seems to stand out with this situation. Bones, you said there wasn't any sort of disease that could be causing Spock to act the way he currently is, true?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I said that there wasn't any disease that I could think of; that doesn't mean there isn't one that's not in existence. Not even doctors know everything, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

"Let's just say, for the moment being, that Spock _were _possessed by some evil spirit. What would we have to do to get rid of it, before we lose Spock all together?" Captain Kirk replied.

"Depends on what it wants, Captain." Scotty answered.

"There are different types of immortal beings, Jim; it just depends on which one is possessing Spock to act in such ways." Dr. McCoy added.

"Men…if this is true…then it's up to us to save Spock and bring him back to us." Captain Kirk answered.

"Sir, Christmas is just two days away, though!" Scotty cried.

"Exactly, Scotty…which is why I wish to have Spock back before then." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty nodded.

"Aye, sir," Scotty spoke.

The three of them left Dr. McCoy's quarters and headed for the science lab.

On another part of the ship…

Spock was wandering around a table with his three minions he had in possession.

"Gentlemen, in order to take proper action to the plan, we must be cunning, concise, neat, and clean. Failing to provide stealth and silence will ruin it completely." Spock spoke, sounding like his normal self, speaking wise, but his voice itself had gotten slightly lower and raspy; far more on the frightening side.

"Exactly, Master, what is your plan, anyways?" Riley questioned.

"The plan is simple, Mr. Riley; we will expose of the captain, Mr. Scott, and Dr. McCoy. After they have been subtracted from the equation, it shall be I that takes control of the ship, and I will make each and everyone of you my second in command." Spock replied.

"It sounds a bit risky, Master." Giotto stated.

"It may sound a bit rash for the moment's notice, but as soon as we have a specific game plan for executing my idea, then it shall become simpler for the three of you." Spock stated.

"And what shall you do?" Kyle asked.

"I will supervise and assess the quality of your work and communication with one another." Spock replied.

"Why Dr. McCoy, though," Giotto asked.

"Dr. McCoy is a threat to my plans; he would be smart enough to get into contact with Starfleet Command and report my actions to Admiral Krueger. I would be stripped of my position in the Federation, sent back to Vulcan, and serve my sentence there. Therefore, the old, country doctor must die." Spock replied, harshly.

"What about the doctor's infant child?" Riley brought up.

"Either I will take her into my custody and raise her to become another minion of mine, report her to Starfleet Command and state that her father has died in a landing party accident, or dispose of her on a nearby planet and have someone else deal with her from that point on." Spock answered.

"And Mr. Scott must die for the same reasons Dr. McCoy must perish." Kyle stated.

"Correct, Mr. Kyle," Spock answered.

The three men nodded and turned back to their leader.

"Understood, Master," Kyle, the leader of the minions, answered.

"Very well; men, you know your posts…go there." Spock ordered.

The three men nodded and left Spock to be with himself. Spock pondered in his thoughts then turned to his board with the pictures of Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty posted on there with their official Starfleet positions and full legal names below them. The pictures were from their Starfleet ID badges.

"James Tiberius Kirk: Captain for the United Federation of Planets…Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy, MD: Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Commander for the United Federation of Planets…and lastly, Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott, Jr.: Chief Engineering Officer, Lieutenant Commander for the United Federation of Planets." Spock continued gazing at the board, as he read the information that withheld specific information on the three men he was plotting to terminate from existence. Spock gave a wicked smile and chuckled menacingly. "Not for long," He spoke, sly.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty had arrived to the Laboratory to start reading up on the different types of evil spirits and experiment on how they could possibly find a way to get rid of it, before it had completely consumed Spock all together.

Scotty sat at the lab table experimenting with different types of chemicals and elements to find something that would cure Spock, while Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy read up on different types of evil spirits known to mankind. Dr. McCoy sat next to Captain Kirk, as he held Julia fairly close to him. He wasn't exactly fond of having his newborn surrounded by a bunch of experimental chemicals and toxins that could be deadly in any sort of way.

Captain Kirk shook his head, shoved the book aside that he was reading, and grabbed another to begin reading. Unsatisfied with that one, as well, he did the same process, and again grabbed another book to search through.

"So far, none of these evil spirits match up with what Spock is experiencing." Captain Kirk stated.

"If I remember any ghost stories from my childhood, there are quite a few evil spirits, sadly." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I wish I could find the one that's affecting Spock, though."

"You will eventually, Jim."

"Why, Bones…why Spock; what did Spock ever do to deserve being possessed by such a demented, immortal thing?"

"Spock's a Vulcan, Jim; he's logical, precise, analytical, and above all, strong. As Spock would say, the spirit made its decision based off of logic."

"…I guess you make a point, Bones." Captain Kirk looked up from his work and turned to Scotty's direction. "How's it going over there, Scotty; any luck, yet?"

"Not unless yah can find out what's possessing Mr. Spock, Captain." Scotty answered, experimenting with several chemicals.

Captain Kirk sighed and continued reading through his book, when he stopped and saw something.

"Bones," Captain Kirk gasped.

"Yes, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Look at this,"

Dr. McCoy looked over and began reading out loud.

"Sorcerer Spirit Entities-these spirits take soul pieces and personal power from those they possess. They feed on the human for which they have taken possession of and manipulate their decision making and process of thinking and coming to conclusions. These spirits, once doing so the manipulation, will control their human specimens to commit acts of malice such as steal, stalk, haunt, and/or murder." Dr. McCoy read.

"That sounds like what Spock has." Captain Kirk stated.

"It's a good hunch, Jim." Dr. McCoy commented.

"Scotty, I think I found what's causing Spock's strange behavior."

"What is that, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"A sorcerer spirit entity," Captain Kirk answered.

"What is that, Captain,"

"It's basically a spirit that takes possession of a human body and manipulates its mind to control and force it to commit crimes such as stalking, stealing, and murder."

"Sounds dangerous,"

"It could be dangerous, and I refuse to risk my ship and its crew of having such a entity causing fear and crime committing."

"Does it say how to get rid of it, sir?"

"It only says once the spirit leaves the body, it must return what it has stolen from that human being."

"Why did it chose Mr. Spock, though?"

"As Dr. McCoy put it, it based its decision off of logic and the smartest option was no other than Spock."

"I wouldn't be surprised; thinking like the spirit, Spock's the strongest point the ship. Not having him is like facing a group of 100 to 1."

"You make a decent point, Scotty."

"Hold on, Jim; how do you know this thing isn't after us, therefore taking the body of Spock?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Captain Kirk thought for a while and paced back and forth for a while before answering.

"I don't, Bones…but it's a risk I have to take. We're the only ones that can save Spock from whatever this is that's engulfed him." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy gaped at his friend then sighed and nodded.

"There's only one flaw to our plans to bring Spock back, Captain." Scotty stated.

"What's that, Scotty," Captain Kirk asked.

"How do we get rid of this thing inside Spock?" Scotty questioned.

"Bones, you have any ideas?"

"I'm a doctor, not a Ghostbuster," Dr. McCoy remarked.

Captain Kirk sighed and went back to pacing, trying to think of a way to terminate this evil entity living within his First Officer on his ship.

"Could there be a possible spell or thing that would drive it away, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned, after minutes of silence.

"Yah asking the wrong lad, Captain." Scotty sadly answered.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"I wish Mr. Spock was here to give us the answer." Scotty spoke.

"I do too, Scotty…but he needs us to return him to normal." Captain Kirk answered.

"Aye, Captain,"

"Jim…if I do recall on something Spock told me a while back, isn't it true that you can get rid of evil spirits by performing a banishing ceremony?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"A banishing ceremony, I've never heard of such a thing." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy thought for a while, trying to remember Spock's exact words.

"There are certain types of banishing rituals and customs for each evil spirit known in existence. Some require spells and phrases, and others require certain equipment and instructions to follow." Dr. McCoy continued.

"Bones, do you remember which one is for the spirit that's taking over Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy gently swayed Julia side to side, as he tried desperately to think of the specific ritual to perform. He sighed and looked back at Jim and sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Jim…I can't remember." Dr. McCoy said, sincerely.

"It's not your fault," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded, still feeling bad he couldn't help in any way.

Captain Kirk fumbled with something in his belt and slowly grabbed out his phaser. He looked at it, shuddered, then put it back into his belt.

"If we can't find that ritual…I'm left with no other decision." Captain Kirk answered, softly. Captain Kirk set his phaser to 'kill'.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty were determined to find the supplies needed for the banishing ritual to save Spock from an eternity of being possessed by an evil, immortal being. The three men went into Spock's quarters, and as Scotty did intense research on Spock's computer, Captain Kirk read through many books Spock had revolving energy beings, ghosts, spirits, and banshees. Dr. McCoy sat on Spock's bed with Julia laying on the blankets sleeping, close by to him.

Dr. McCoy looked up from playing with Julia's little fingers and toes and turned to face Captain Kirk.

"How's it going there, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Captain Kirk looked up and sighed.

"Not well; there's nothing here regarding any banishing rituals and ceremonies." Captain Kirk answered.

"You'll find it, Jim…I know you will." Dr. McCoy answered, with a soft smile.

Captain Kirk nodded and sighed. He picked up the book, again, and continued analyzing every page and every word, desperately looking for information that would help bring Spock back to them.

Scotty was sucked into a whole other world. It was filled with information and texts regarding evil spirits and banishing ceremonies. Sadly, nothing was coming up, so far. He got information on several types of evil spirits and different kinds of banishing rituals, but none of the information that was needed for their current situation.

"How's it going over there, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No such luck, Captain," Scotty answered, typing in something into the search engine he was using.

"Keep looking, Scotty; we've gotta find _something _to bring back Spock."

Scotty nodded and continued searching through articles and scientific readings online.

"To be perfectly honest, I think I miss Spock's usual comments on logic and illogic." Dr. McCoy sadly answered.

"Aye, Dr. McCoy; I do, as well." Scotty answered.

"Me three," Captain Kirk added, saddened knowing he might have to be forced to kill Spock in order to save him. Losing a crew member was bad enough as it was…but losing Spock would be like losing the Enterprise's brain and memory bank. The whole ship just wouldn't function, if Spock were to die, anymore. Captain Kirk pushed that thought out of his mind and began to think positively. He would find that banishing ritual, and he would save Spock, and Spock _would _come back to them. They would have their logical, unemotional, Vulcan back, again.

As the three of them continued finding information on how they could rid Spock of the evil spirit overtaking him, there was a knock on the door. The three men turned to the door and saw Riley, Kyle, and Giotto enter with phasers in their hands. They looked dead and zombie like. They wouldn't even slightly flinch; they were solid rock.

Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty all rose to face them. Both Captain Kirk and Scotty set their phasers on 'stun' and pointed them at the three men. Dr. McCoy looked back at Julia, checking if she was alright. He quickly moved and grabbed her, then held her close in his arms, and looked back up at the three men.

"What's wrong with 'em, Captain?!" Scotty wailed, hushed.

"I have a feeling Mr. Spock had something to do with it." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

The three men were totally unaware that Spock that had appeared from behind them and was now approaching towards them. He looked exactly like his men that were face to face with the three Starfleet Officers.

"Riley, Kyle, Giotto…put down your weapons. We do not wish to harm you." Captain Kirk ordered.

The three men did absolutely nothing other than just stand there mindlessly.

Spock slowly and silently walked closer to the three Starfleet Officers that were once his dear friends and gave both Captain Kirk and Scotty a Vulcan nerve pinch, sending them collapsing to the ground. Dr. McCoy gaped at both of his friends on the ground, when Spock signaled for Riley to approach closer to Dr. McCoy. Spock then gave Dr. McCoy a Vulcan nerve pinch, Riley grabbed sleeping Julia out of Dr. McCoy's arms, and the old, country doctor collapsed to the ground. He was unconscious, just like his other two friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty woke up in the Engineering Room, tied to poles by rope and metal chains. Captain Kirk flickered his eyes open and saw both Dr. McCoy and Scotty knocked out, tied up just as he was. Captain Kirk squirmed, trying to release himself from the trap, but was unsuccessful. Scotty was next to wake up and screamed at the sight.

"Captain, what do I do?!" Scotty cried.

"Hold on, Scotty; I'll get us out of this mess." Captain Kirk spoke, forcing himself against the rope and pole to untie the rope and chains.

"Where's Julia, lad," Scotty wailed.

"I don't know," Captain Kirk answered.

"Mr. Spock killed her,"

"Spock did not kill Julia; he's probably just holding her for ransom to make us join his side."

"Dr. McCoy's gonna be ragin' mad, when he sees the little lassie gone."

"I'll try to ease him, when that happens…as for now…I've…gotta…get out of this…trap!" Captain Kirk exclaimed, trying with all his strength to tear lose from his cage he had been put into.

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open and slowly looked around then realized he was tied up against a pole.

"Jim…how the hell did I get here?!" Dr. McCoy cried.

"That's what the rest of us would like to know, Bones." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy scanned around every inch of the room, displeased with whatever it was he was trying to find. His face drained of all color, and his eyes were basically out of their sockets.

"Where's my baby," Dr. McCoy ordered, softly.

"I don't know, lad," Scotty answered.

"Someone tell me where my baby is! Where is she; where's my baby?!" Dr. McCoy hollered.

"We'll get her back, Bones, I promise." Captain Kirk reassured.

"I don't care whether Spock's doing this from an evil spirit or not; I'll kill that man, if I see him!" Dr. McCoy snapped.

The three men suddenly heard a machine turn on and make a whoosh kinda noise.

"What was that," Scotty wondered.

"It sounded like an engine turning on." Captain Kirk answered.

They then heard a faint cry coming from not too far away, and Dr. McCoy's eyes bulged more from their sockets.

"Julia," He screamed. Dr. McCoy slipped out from his trap and went running to find Julia. Captain Kirk and Scotty were left baffled.

"How did he do that, Captain?!" Scotty exclaimed.

Somewhere else in Engineering…

Dr. McCoy was running and sliding through pipes and machines. For a man who just had emergency surgery to deliver his newborn daughter, he was moving as if it had never occurred. Dr. McCoy stopped, when he reached a machine and peeped from behind it. He saw Spock, and his men, and Spock was holding Julia, crying and fussing, wanting her daddy.

Dr. McCoy glared at Spock.

"Don't worry, munchkin; Daddy's coming for yah." Dr. McCoy hissed, softly.

Dr. McCoy ran silently out from behind the machine and kicked Giotto down to the ground. Spock glared at him and looked at Riley and Kyle. Riley and Kyle tried approaching Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy socked both of them in their jaws. Giotto got up, and Dr. McCoy flipped him onto the ground. Riley jumped on top of Dr. McCoy's back, then Dr. McCoy flung Riley off and onto the ground. Dr. McCoy and Kyle had a hold of one another and swung each other from side to side, before Dr. McCoy gained enough muscle power to shove Kyle off to the ground. Dr. McCoy quickly grabbed his phaser out, set it to 'stun', and fired at all three men, knocking them out.

Spock eyed Dr. McCoy, nothing but flames and evil burning in his eyes. He set down Julia on the cold, hard floor and approached Dr. McCoy. The two Starfleet Officers began at each other; kicking, hitting, scratching, and pummeling one another. Captain Kirk and Scotty had managed to escape from their traps and had found Dr. McCoy. The two watched in horror, as Dr. McCoy took on a man 3 feet taller than him and had more muscle power than ten men. Scotty eyed Julia in the corner balling, and the gentle Scotsman ran to her, picked her up in the safety of his arms, and ran back to Captain Kirk.

"We've gotta do something, Captain!" Scotty cried.

"We will; let's just see how long Bones can take him." Captain Kirk ordered.

Dr. McCoy and Spock were at each others' throats. Spock got shoved into machines, and so did Dr. McCoy. After so many swings and running into machines, Spock pushed off Dr. McCoy, and he fell into the hard wall. Dr. McCoy wouldn't get back up, grabbing his belly. He was in too much pain from his burning stitches and scarring from when he delivered Julia. Spock was standing over him…and had a knife in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. McCoy gaped at Spock, for once in his life actually _afraid _of the non violent Vulcan. Dr. McCoy held out one hand while the other remained on his belly aching tremendously.

"Spock…put the knife down…I don't wanna hurt you, Spock!" Dr. McCoy softly pleaded, grimacing in pain every now and then.

"Shut up, you old country hoot!" Spock growled.

Dr. McCoy shook rigorously; the evil spirit had made his voice deepen and sound demonic and cold. He didn't know whether it was Spock's eyes that had turned red or the voice that scared him more.

"Spock…it's me…McCoy…I don't wanna," Dr. McCoy stopped and moaned from his pain.

"I don't know how you escaped, but after I finish you, I'm gonna finish Captain Kirk, that withering Scotsman, and that little rat of your's, too!" Spock hissed.

"Please…kill me, but not them! Spare them, please, Spock…I _know _you're still in there, somewhere!" Dr. McCoy whimpered. Dear God, where's my pain medicine, when I need it, McCoy thought to himself. He grimaced, again.

"Captain, we've gotta do something; Dr. McCoy will die!" Scotty wailed, softly.

"You're right; stay here with Julia…I'm going in." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty wanted to argue with the captain, saying that he didn't wanna risk losing him, too, but then sighed.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk nodded and left Scotty and a sobbing Julia to themselves. Captain Kirk quietly snuck out from behind the machine, his phaser at hand's reach, and began to quietly sneak up behind Spock. Dr. McCoy turned to see Captain Kirk and gasped.

"Jim, be careful," Dr. McCoy wailed.

Spock snapped his head and sneered at Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk looked at Spock and frowned.

"Spock," Captain Kirk gasped.

He spotted the knife in Spock's grasp and gulped.

"Spock…put the knife down, listen to us…we're your friends!" Captain Kirk stated.

Spock yanked Dr. McCoy up from the ground, making Dr. McCoy yelp out in pain and agony. Spock held Dr. McCoy at knifepoint and placed the knife just barely touching the doctor's neck.

"Come any closer, and he'll get it." Spock growled.

"Jim…go…save yourself…save Scotty and Julia, too!" Dr. McCoy answered, his stomach pain becoming too much.

"Spock, let him go…please, Spock…fight this. Don't let this evil spirit win, Spock; you're stronger than it is." Captain Kirk pleaded.

Spock glared at Captain Kirk then threw Dr. McCoy to the ground. He was limp and seemed to fall like an unconscious body.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy wouldn't move.

Captain Kirk grabbed his phaser out and pointed it at Spock. He was forced to sadly accept the fact that Spock was gone.

"Spock…don't make me do this!" Captain Kirk ordered. As much of he knew of reality, he had something still inside him praying that he could still reach Spock somehow.

Spock didn't answer.

Scotty couldn't help himself any longer. He bolted from behind the machine and ran to Dr. McCoy. He carefully lay Julia down on the cold, hard, cement floor. He rolled Dr. McCoy over on his back and saw he was unconscious.

"Hold on there, lad," Scotty cried.

Scotty dug through his belt and tried to find the pain killer hypospray he kept on him for emergencies. He took it and injected Dr. McCoy's arm with it, like he'd seen the doctor himself do many times before. Dr. McCoy slowly flickered his eyes open then slowly rose to sit up. Scotty helped the old doctor up by pulling him forward, carefully.

"Yah alright, McCoy," Scotty asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, Scotty…thank you." Dr. McCoy answered, feeling much better.

He heard Julia sobbing and frantically looked around.

"Julia…where is she," Dr. McCoy begged.

Scotty walked over and grabbed her then back Dr. McCoy and gently placed the newborn in her father's arms. Dr. McCoy held her close to him and sighed with relief. He hugged her, kissed her, and smiled at her.

"It's alright, darling, it's alright, now. Daddy's got yah…I got yah, munchkin." Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia stopped crying briefly and saw she was back with her daddy. She whined a little and leaned her face into Dr. McCoy's soft chest. Dr. McCoy smiled and kissed her.

Scotty helped Dr. McCoy to his feet and the two of them watched from yonder, as Captain Kirk and Spock were faced with one another. The two never imagined they would have to watch their Captain and First Officer have to battle one another. Dr. McCoy had seen Captain Kirk and Spock fight each other before, when Spock had to return to Vulcan to fight for his bride or die himself…but this was far from that.

"If you don't wanna see those two friends of your's die, then you shall leave at once!" Spock hissed.

"Spock…I'm not leaving you…I have _three _friends I don't wish to watch die." Captain Kirk answered.

Spock was silent; he wouldn't answer. Captain Kirk began slowly approaching him.

"Captain, be careful, lad," Scotty exclaimed.

Captain Kirk continued approaching Spock, when Spock threw the knife aside and began running to attack Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk and Spock began going at it with one another: kicking, hitting, and slamming each other into machines and walls in Engineering.

"Careful, Jim," Dr. McCoy called, softly.

Captain Kirk kicked Spock in the leg, as Spock repeated the same action. The two then grabbed a hold of one another and slammed each other into more machines and walls, eventually both of them falling to the ground and slamming onto the hard cement floor. Both of them got up and resumed hitting one another.

Spock took a hold of Captain Kirk and flung him onto the floor. Captain Kirk rose to his feet. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd have to save the ship from its own second in command. Captain Kirk lunged himself at Spock and both continued to hit one another. Dr. McCoy and Scotty watched in horror, as they stood side by side safe behind a machine in the corner.

"Do yah think we should help him, lad?" Scotty questioned.

"I don't know yet, Scotty; it's hard to tell if there's anyone to help, at this point." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly. A part of him didn't wish to believe so, but another part of him knew what Spock's fate held.

Captain Kirk and Spock refused to quit fighting with one another. Captain Kirk tried grabbing for his phaser, but Spock whacked it out of his hand as soon as he had got it out of his belt. Spock tried running to grab it, but Captain Kirk was quick on his feet and tackled Spock from behind. Both of them were at each other's necks trying to reach the phaser. Luckily, it was Captain Kirk who was able to grab the phaser. He got off of Spock and backed away as quickly as possible from Spock. Spock rose and came running towards Captain Kirk.

Captain Kirk was hesitant to push to fire button, but knew it was for Spock's own good. He closed his eyes and fired. Spock grimaced at the fire and collapsed to the ground limp. Captain Kirk opened his eyes and saw the evil spirit escape from Spock's body. It turned and glared at him coldly with evil eyes.

Dr. McCoy and Scotty gaped at the sight before them.

Being destroyed from the phaser fire, the spirit moaned and then slowly faded away as doing so.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Kirk ran over to Spock's lifeless body and knelt down besides him. He turned Spock over on his back and sighed.

"Oh, Spock," Captain Kirk gasped.

Spock didn't answer.

Dr. McCoy and Scotty ran over towards the two of them. Captain Kirk looked up at both of them, sadness and dreariness in his eyes.

"He's dead," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy hung his head and clutched Julia to his body. Scotty grew silent and hung his head, as well. Captain Kirk looked back at Spock, again, and noticed his chest was beginning to rise and fall.

"Bones," Captain Kirk exclaimed.

Dr. McCoy looked and gaped at Spock. He handed Julia, asleep now, carefully over to Scotty and knelt down to examine Spock for himself. Dr. McCoy grabbed out his medical tricorder and began scanning Spock's body.

"His body functions are returning to normal…it's unbelievable." Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Spock, Spock…come back to us, Spock." Captain Kirk begged.

"Heart rate returning to normal, breathing consistent, blood circulating properly, brain waves are increasing." Dr. McCoy spoke, reading off his tricorder.

Spock fluttered his eyes open and then slowly looked around with his eyes. Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty fell silent; was Spock back to normal? Was he still under after effects from the evil spirit being in him? None of them had enough courage to speak and ask. Dr. McCoy rose and took Julia back in his arms.

Captain Kirk gulped and finally found enough strength to speak.

"Spock…is it you, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock didn't answer; he slowly turned his head to look at Dr. McCoy and Scotty. Both men gaped at him, waiting for him to speak. He returned his face to look at Captain Kirk.

"Spock…answer me…please, Spock." Captain Kirk begged.

"Yah don't think the evil spirit erased all his Vulcan genetics, do yah, Dr. McCoy?" Scotty questioned.

"My tricorder did not say of any readings, Scotty; he should be his normal self." Dr. McCoy answered, beginning to worry.

Spock raised his eyebrow and began to sit up, with assistance from Captain Kirk. Spock looked around, checking his surroundings, analyzing every bit of information to figure out where he was.

"Spock…can you hear me?" Captain Kirk begged.

Spock snapped his head towards Captain Kirk and raised his eyebrow.

"I assure you, Captain, that I can hear everything you are saying quite fine and proper." Spock replied.

"Oh, thank yah, God," Scotty sighed, with relief.

"You gave us all quite a scare for a minute there, Spock." Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

Spock, again, raised his eyebrow and turned back to Captain Kirk.

Days went by, and it was Christmas Day. Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty were all in the briefing room celebrating the holiday with eggnog, exchanging gifts, and socializing with one another. Scotty was opening his present from Captain Kirk. He took out a book from the box and beamed.

"Ah, Captain, just what I was hoping for. A new engineering journal to read about!" Scotty cheered.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"Glad you like it, Scotty." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled and looked back down at Julia, who was asleep in his arms.

"Dr. McCoy, yah not gonna open any of yah presents there, lad?" Scotty questioned.

Dr. McCoy looked up and smiled then back down at Julia.

"I already got my Christmas present, this year." He answered, smiling.

Julia grunted a little then fell back to sleep.

Spock nodded, acknowledging that factor.

"Alright, Spock; open your present up." Captain Kirk answered.

Spock opened his present and saw it was an abacus.

"Fascinating…Captain, where did you find such an artifact?" Spock questioned.

"Oh, I did a little shopping, back on Ernas V." Captain Kirk answered.

"An instrument invented back in ancient China and became the first calculator known to earth history; fascinating!" Spock gasped, amazed with the artifact.

"Glad you find it good use, Spock." Captain Kirk chuckled.

"You got him something to do math with, Jim; of course he likes it!" Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Mr. Spock, Captain, McCoy, and I were awfully stuck on what to do, when yah were under the control of that evil spirit. Do yah know of any such banishing ritual or spell that we could've said to send the spirit away?" Scotty questioned.

Spock looked at Scotty briefly before answering.

"The banishing ritual of which you refer to, Mr. Scott, is quite a meticulous one. It requires specific objects and words for which even I can not remember to what they are. As for a spell, no such thing exists. Spells are used for witchcraft, which is an illogical form of thinking and acting, since it therefore does not exist." Spock answered.

Scotty smiled.

"Good to have yah back, Mr. Spock." Scotty spoke, with a smile.

Spock tilted his head and nodded, acknowledging Scotty's response.


End file.
